russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella in Wonderland - IBC's First Fantasy Series
January 6, 2014 A few days from now, we are all going to splash the first-ever fantaserye of the newest giant network IBC-13, Janella in Wonderland is set to prepare and watch out for their own project. Here's some press materials from IBC-13. In the 80's, IBC-13 was one of the most dominant networks in the days of President Ferdinand Marcos, it was number one along with RPN-9 and GMA-7. It has been acquired a reputation for innovation in the history of Philippine TV, positioned is the fantasy series for evening primetime in 1986 when it produced and aired the highly successful Ora Engkantada, a fantasy anthology for children with Luz Fernandez playing as Lola Torya by reading from a huge ancient book of fantasy and magical stories. Squad 13, the fantasy drama discover the adventure and fantasy for children. In 1989, the network unveiled Islaw Palitaw Kalabaw, topbilled by Herbert Bautista as Magic Carabao. Then, a new title as Super K, topbilled by Herbert Bautista as the title role and the late Ben David as the voice of the carabao. The network again introduced on primetime with the sci-fi action-packed superhero fantasy series Computer Man in 1990 into 1991. During the early 90’s, Computer Man featuring Eric Quizon who portrayed as the power-packed superhero as a mix of old sci-fi footage and a stock footage. Now, a fantasy come true for the Kapinoy network IBC-13, which brings back the good old days and the glory days of the network by introducing the first-ever fantaserye on primetime slot considered as the genre over stiff competition. Discover a fantasy made a splash in the deep blue sea in a mermaid tale from an underwater fantasy as IBC-13 launches the first “fantaserye” for its own mermaid offering Janella in Wonderland featuring a teen actress Janella Salvador who plays the title role as a mermaid tale, premieres tonight with its pilot episode, January 6, after Express Balita, the station's longest-running flagship newscast. “This is one of the most anticipated new shows and the first ever fantasy series produced by IBC-13, the production is the first of its kind in Philippine television to revive the glory days of the network and giving the fantaserye battle that made popular to any other TV networks tought competition,” explained the executive in-charge of production Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, IBC business unit head. Our goal to make IBC-13, the number three station in the country in terms of its current position as the third player in TV ratings by introducing the first fantaserye that not only breaks out of traditional drama fare elements by the use of fantasy, but also highlights in light drama with breathtaking locations, underwater scenes, and up-to-date special effects. Janella crowned her as the Primetime Princess of IBC. If the mermaid tale such ABS-CBN has Marina, Dyosa, Agua Bendita, Mutya and Aryana, GMA has Marinara and Dyesebel, and now as IBC has Janella in Wonderland. Wherein the story revolves around the mermaids and sea creatures, Salvador will play the lead role as Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid as the Princess of the Sea as she tried to rescue her mother and her underwater kingdom. She and her dolphin friend Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles) set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. The first series of IBC-13 shot in the island of Batanes. Janella in Wonderland, which is being introduced as the first-ever fantaserye, is another IBC-13's innovation that is expected to create waves in the phenomenal programming by dominating the mix of traditional romance, drama and fantaserye genre. It made a splash in the landscape of primetime TV viewing habit when it heat up the nights of TV viewers and competing with the two giant networks. The showing of Janella in Wonderland is in line with IBC-13's celebration of its 54th year anniversary since March 1, 1960. With the launch of Janella in Wonderland, the Kapinoy network is living up to its reputation of program innovation following the phenomenal success of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, the first-ever game show for the million-peso prize that took the country by storm and Born to be a Superstar, Viva's second attempt as the reality singing talent search of IBC-13. According to the sequestered TV network to claim the number three position, Janella in Wonderland will not only an enjoyable fantaserye, but it is also an educational series, cartoons and animes for kids. At the media launch, IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi emphasized that IBC-13 will focus on producing dramatic teleseryes and added to the fantaserye, while keeping with its mission of airing its primetime programming. Meanwhile, the full interactive platform of the first-ever IBC fantaserye by also downloading the IBC mobile app on Google Play which gave as additional trivia and other facts about the current episode, the series in general as well as its characters. Special promos and give-away will also be featured on the mobile app. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, and written by Joel Mercado, Agnes Gagilonia-Uligan, Jimuel dela Cruz and Dexter Hemedez, Janella in Wonderland is the latest addition to the network's weeknight primetime line-up of IBC-13 to be dubbed as “fantaserye” for its fantasy with a light drama and romance elements in the mix. Help director Jeffrey with the fantaserye's underwater scenes. Joining Salvador in Janella in Wonderland are Andrei Felix, on-screen partner Marlo Mortel as the leading man and Kat Alano as Janella's mother Calissa, as well as Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato, Carlo Lacana, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat, Aria Cariño, Paolo Serrano, Jazz Ocampo, Mikee Lee and the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian, Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo, Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, Alessandra de Rossi as the evil queen of mermaid Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus with the special participation of Sofia Millares as young Janella. Janella in Wonderland will lead in IBC primetime starting tonight on January 6 and will air from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., after the early evening newscast Express Balita as part of IBC-13's primetime programming Kapinoy Primetime. PBA continues to air on Wednesday and Friday at 8:30-10:30 p.m., Saturday at 4-6 p.m. and Sunday 3-7 p.m. *''I Need to Know'' (Barbie) *Words and Music by: Christian Martinez *Produced by: Christian Martinez and Jimmy Antiporda *Arranged by: Melchora Malibog *Performed by: Janella Salvador ''Janella in Wonderland'' (print ad) : Oh my gee, discover an adventure in fantasy : The very first fantaserye of IBC : She's a mermaid tale under the sea. : Janella Salvador (as a mermaid tale) : in : Janella in Wonderland (left) : SIMULA NGAYONG GABI : 7:45PM after Express Balita : Kapinoy Primetime (left) : IBC (right) : Pinoy Ang Dating! : www.ibc.com.ph 'The Mermaids of the Hit Fantaseryes' ABS-CBN *2004: Marina (Claudine Barretto) *2008: Dyosa (Anne Curtis) *2010: Agua Bendita (Andi Eigenmann) *2011: Mutya (Mutya Orquia) *2012: Aryana (Ella Cruz) GMA *2004: Marinara (Rufa Mae Quinto) *2008: Dyesebel (Marian Rivera) IBC *2014: Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador)